Gone Wild
by Rose-Phoenix0
Summary: This is what Rose would be like if Adrian had dumped her after Dimitri had said his love had faded. Rose turned back into her wild self, unleashing the party girl.  Will the gang find Rose before she is ruined? What will Dimitri do? DON'T READ UNLESS 18!
1. Chapter 1  Unleashed

**This is a one-shot, but it ended up being two chapters long! I have had so much fun writing this! Lol**

**I got thinking the other day on what the 'wild Rose' would have done when Dimitri rejected her after he was restored, and Adrian had dumped her. Tell me if you think it is close! I think it is. This starts off in Spirit Bound and after Adrian came to see Rose after Dimitri said he had given up on her. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: LOTS of sexual scense. If you are under the age of 18, I recommend you not read this.**

"By little Dhampire." Adrian said in a disconnected voice right before slamming the door. I was sitting on my bed and flinched at the slamming of the door. I couldn't blame Adrian for dumping me. Hell knows I deserve it! All I ever wanted was to be with Dimitri. All I could think about was being with him. I was severally screwed up and clinically proven to be depressed. Life as I knew it was a dream.

Adrian said he was tired of being the rebound guy- he wanted someone who wanted to be with him and only him; couldn't say that I didn't blame him one bit. I wish he would have realized this a long time ago and saved himself the heartache. Hell, maybe we could have stayed friends. Instead, he probably hates me.

FLASHBACK

_"Rose," Adrian said, sounding pissed off. His usually styled messy hair, was just plain messy like he didn't take a brush to it at all today. He wore designer light colored clothes as usual, but they were wrinkled. "You told me that you weren't going to go back to him, and this is exactly what you're doing! You promised me, and you lied! I gave you everything and you are doing this to me? No, we are done. I can't take this anymore."_

_I looked at him, hurt. "Adrian, I'm not-"_

_"Just stop! Just stop and tell me the truth for once. You didn't tell me the truth where you and Lissa were going the night of Victor's escape! And now you are pulling this on me? No. We are done! I've had enough. Bye little Dhampire," then he walked out of my life, slamming the door on the way out. _

END OF FLASHBACK

The slamming of the door felt like a punch in the gut- a very hard punch. I knew he was right, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. My whole life skimmed across my mind. What did I use to do when things turn to crap, before I broke out of the Academy?

Drinking, exotic dancing, and dares.

I partied it up.

My resolve was set. I was done being responsible; done with trying to put my life back together in two ways. I was no longer Guardian Rose Hathaway. Starting now, Rose Hathaway, party girl, is back.

No more crying. No more pouting. No more Dimitri or Adrian. I was done with love. If Dimitri wanted closure, then I will give him closure. I will make sure he doesn't want me. I will show him that I can move on. I will show him that I am a desirable woman. And men want me- will want me.

I went straight to my closet and the first skimpy outfit that my eyes laid on won. It was a very short once piece and ended about seven or eight inches below the hip. It was a dark red, and silver (silver and red shimmer when it moves) dots sequence material, with a black background (reminds me of alligator skin-** on my profile**). The dress's front opened up, so that it was a very wide, very open, V neck, revealing my tan chest and skin. The opening went all the way down and stopped about one and a half to two inches above my naval, then fan-folding the fabric on the side of my stomach; it scrunched up the closer it got to the naval, but two and half to three inches down from the naval, the fan-folding stopped, and the dress went to straight. From where the V neck opened, it was so wide, that part of each side of my inner breasts were on display, showing part of my abs (girl abs, not guy abs) and tan skin.

There was a necklace that went with the dress. The chain looked to be about thirty two inches long. When the chain ended, there was a big diamond jewel- an inch to an inch and a half long in both length and width. Attached directly below the diamond by a half a centimeter hook, is a crystal clear cube. The cube is one inch long in length, in width is also one inch, but on the side is half a centimeter long in width, but in length is one inch long. Below the cube hangs three to four small silver pieces of chain, that are three to three and a half inches long. When the chain ended, it was below my naval, gently hitting the straight part (not the fan-folded) of the dress's fabric

I applied black eyeliner on both the bottom of my eye and the outline of my eyelid **(on my profile)**, I then put on cranberry (darker than normal red- **on my profile**) eye-shadow on my eyelid, then on the brow bone, a silver slimmer eye-shadow. For my lips, I put on a lip gloss that is a mixture between red and pink. It went well with my lips and the color of the dress.

Hair was a totally different category. Dimitri always loved my hair down, so I decided to curl it, add a bunch of hairspray to make it stay in place, and let it hang down to show off how beautiful my dark brown hair truly was. I then applied a glitter spray that smelled like Fantasy by Britney Spears to my hair. I then applied oil on my chest to draw attention to it and make it shine.

For shoes, I was torn between heals and flats. I decided to go with heels. I if I wanted to show sex appeal, then I was going to do it in true Rose-Style **(on my profile)**. The heels appeared to be smooth black leather and are about three inches. To me, that's nothing. Sophomore year, I wore five and a half inch heels to a royal Christmas party just to fit in. It was hard to dance in them, but it was easy to walk. Three to inch heels are nothing. The shoe had a thick strap, about two centimeters in width, which wrapped around my leg (two inches above my ankle. There is also another strap that wrapped around the middle of my foot and connected back into the shoe. Down by my toes are thick straps that are strictly for looks and were much thicker and fan-folded. They weren't leather like the other straps, they seemed to be velvet. The base of the foot's shoe is a platform, lifted about an inch or a little less.

I didn't wear tights or leggings, because that would have interfered with the sex appeal look. I quickly did a once over look, decided l was satisfied and went out of my room. Court had several nightclubs and bars. The most popular one was Blue Moon and Eclipse. They were right across from one another. They both were separate buildings, which were both quiet large for a nightclub. Blue Moon had dark blue bricks that seemed to glitter in the moonlight. Eclipse had a red tint to the bricks, which were metallic in the moonlight.

I haven't been to either nightclub, so I decided to listen to the music to decided which one I wanted to go to first. Eclipse was playing 'Teenage Dream' by Katie Perry, but Blue Moon was playing a my favorite band and a good song by them: 'Issues' by Escape the Fate.

Without a doubt, I was heading to Blue Moon. There was a line to get in, but that wasn't going to stop me. It was mostly a dhmapire nightclub, so just being a dhampires gets you to be a VIP pass in. As I walked past the line of people, some started to cuss at me and tell me to wait my turn. I mentally laughed.

What losers. Waiting is so overrated. I walked up to the security guy and smiled. He is most definitely a guardian; big bolding muscles, military cut hair, and eyes so sharp they can cut through a 4x4 board. He looked my way, and I saw his body getting ready to tell me to head to the end of the line. However, when he got a good look at me- and when I mean good look, I don't just mean a sweep of my body and clothes, I mean the he realized I was a guardian and a dhampire.

"Hey there." I gave him my man-eating smile. "Care to let a girl through?" I started scratching my chest, particularly between the breasts. He swallowed, and I could see that his forehead broke out a into a little bit of sweat. _Good, it's working._ I thought

"You're a dhampire." He stated, though his voice was harassed.

I laughed my flirty and charming laugh and he looked me over again and again. "Well of course." I winked at him. "Can you let me through? I am meeting a girlfriend." I told a little white lie. It works in the movies.

He cleared his throat. "Can I see your ID miss?"

I winked at him again. "I thought you would never ask."I had a small clutch purse, that was made of real black snake skin. I undid the silver clip and showed him my ID. He nodded, and let me pass to go inside.

As soon as I entered, I smelled alcohol. I badly wanted a Lava Flow…and maybe later a watermelon shot. Hell why not a tequila shot? First though, I needed to find someone that was at least twenty-one. Times like these, I wished Adrian was around.

_No Rose! Don't think about him._ Replace him. Find someone sexier…dhampire. Someone that has really big muscles.

_That guy out there did._ I thought to myself.

No. He is on duty. We don't want anyone getting fired. We just want a…

What do I want? A one night stand? A quickie? I definitely don't want a relationship, but I wouldn't mind a one night stand. Finding release in sex isn't such a bad idea, but do I really want to be giving my body away like some cheap whore?

I wasn't sure. Dimitri and Adrian no longer want me, so what is stopping me from saying _why the hell not_? It's not like there is someone special in my life anymore that would be really hurt that I went and did this. Dimitri won't even bat an eye at this. Hell, he would most likely be repulsed by such a thing.

I shook my head and got a good look around the club. The bar was towards the back of the building and away from the dance floor. There is a DJ towards the front of the building. I noticed that there was a second and third floor, in which the middle floors were cut out to allow you to look down from the railing and see people dancing on the main floor. By the bar was several black metal tables, allowing you sit down and chill. Also by the bar were silver stools with black cushions.

I kept looking around and seeing people, mostly men, look me up and down, and mostly in the chest, area I felt eyes on me. And I felt hot. And the more I walked, the more I wanted the sexual attention. The dance floors on all three levels were full, but not overfull. Everyone seemed to be dancing with their partner or with a drink in their hands. Some women held a margarita in their hand, or coke with rum. The men held a beer in one hand or some other type of drink. Some of the women looked at me in disgust and some just glanced at me and turned their attention elsewhere.

My eyes scanned the men- single or not- that are at least twenty-one that would buy me a drink. A tap on my arm made me turn around and I found myself looking into light green eyes and long shaggy light brown hair. The first thing that I noticed about him was that he was the spinning image of Taylor Kitsch both his muscular cheekbones and his lips. His lips weren't too big, but they looked sexy as hell. Ideas immediately popped in my head on what I could do. I smiled at him, warming him up. He is definitely over twenty-one; most likely twenty-two, twenty-three.

"Can I buy you a drink, or do you just want the money?" He asked. His voice sounded incredibly sexy and deep.

I laughed my flirty laugh and checked him out; broad shoulders, with a tight white Nike shirt on and light blue jeans with holes at the knees. Yes, he is definitely doable.

"You can buy me a Lava Flow."

He wrapped one of his arms around my lower waste. "My kind of girl, but are you wild enough?"

"Oh. I'm wild in all types of ways. Just get me drunk enough." I said seductively.

He gave me a wicked smile. "Then that is what I will do."

God I hope so! As long as he was paying, let the drinks come and come! "You know what, save the fruity drink for later, let's get the tequila shots coming. I need to lose some frustration."

"Then start with me Baby."

I actually planned to use his wallet first; later his body. I looked him up and down. Yeah, definitely his body.

We went up to the bar and he ordered five tequila shots. As soon as it was laid in front of me I tilted my head back as the shot glass came to my lips and I drank the hard liquid. It actually wasn't that hard compared to Russian vodka, but still, four or five of these would have be passed out in an ally somewhere, and I'm not that stupid.

His expression looked impressed. He proved it a moment later when he spoke. "I'm impressed. Most women shake their heads and weight a few moments before doing anything. How old are you?" He observed my body, and I squirmed underneath his gaze; it made me feel like a lab rat and I was no lab rat.

_Is there a difference?_ A voice said in my head that suspiciously sounded like Dimitri's._ You want people to watch you, so why is this any different? You wanted to be a on-the-spot-light-slut, and that is exactly what you got! _

_Shut up!_ I thought and came back to the conversation in reality.

I lifted both eyebrows up, making it look like I was appalled. "You never ask a woman such a question."

He brought a fist up to the center of his chest. "Oh. I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you." He slid the other four drinks my way. "Drink up babe."

Oh, I planned too! This guy was in for one wild night. I just hope I don't scare him off.

"What is your name?" I asked, checking him out again and then took the shot.

"Alex." He looked at me like I was a piece of meat. "You?"

"Any name you want me to have." I always wanted to use that line.

His lips twitched and I knew I had him. I drank the third and fourth one then looked at him.

"One more?"

I moved my lips to one side, acting like I was thinking. "How about two more?" Dhampires take a little bit more liquid to get drunk than humans, due to better metabolism. Though, two more won't get me drunk, I will definitely be more 'open'.

He smiled. "Okay." Then he spoke louder, saying "Bartender!" He then ordered four more. He wasn't wasting time.

"Here you go." Alex said smiling and sliding two of them to me.

I quickly downed one of them. This was my chance, to make something happen. "So," I looked down, but then quickly flashed my eyes back up to him, making me look seductive. "You have your own place?"

He laughed like I asked the most absured question. "Of course." He leaned in closer. "Want to check it out."

"Mmm." I said, pretending I was thinking about it. "Let me get back to you on that."

He smiled, knowing I was going to take him up on that.

I downed my last one and got up. "I want to dance now." I said, and what I was thinking wasn't no dancing on the dance floor like he, no doubt, was thinking. I walked over to the DJ, pushing every big boobed bimbo out of my way.

The DJ was a black teenage boy, that was human. He had on headphones and his computer screen was lit up by him. When he saw me, his eyes roamed my body until he looked at my face.

"What can I do for you, sugar?" he said in a deep voice, much deeper than Alex.

I gave him that man-eating smile that I used on Adrian the second time I met him (I was fighting with Dimitri), and then again with Alex. "Gimmie More by Britney, please." I winked at him "I have a little dance I want to do. I would also like a mic."

He nodded, though the look on his face told me that he wanted a front row seat. Sorry buddy, but you're at work tonight.

"I will play it in," he looked down at his screen and then back up at me, "twenty-two seconds." He handed me a microphone.

"Thank you." I said in my super sweet sugar tone. I then turned around and went back to the bar. Alex was waiting for me. I walked right up to him, and put my body on every part of his and made sure my lips was just a breath away from his. I then back up and gave him what I hoped was a seductive smile, and used the bar stool to hop on the counter.

"It's okay that I do this, right?" I asked, looking at the bar tender that served us our drinks.

He shrugged, and I just realized that he was bald, and was a moroi. "I wouldn't mind the view."

I held out my hand to Alex and he took it. "What are we doing?" He asked with a smile in his tone. I had my eyes on the DJ, waiting for him to give me the go. The reason why I wanted the microphone isn't because I just wanted to sing, I wanted to change a few words.

As if on que, the DJ looked at me and I nodded. "Give it up for a sexy woman that is on the bar!" Everyone looked at me and I started.

_It's me bitch_ – as the music started, I started walking towards Alex.  
_I see you  
And I just wanna dance with you-_ I pointed at him when I said 'you' and when the laughing came up my laugh was seductive and started walking to him. I almost reached him by the end of that line

_Every time they turn the lights down_- my right hand was on him and as I said 'down' I my hand and body slid down his waist to his thigh.  
_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_ – When I started singing the word 'just' I slowly slid my hands back up until I reached his chest

.  
_You got my display of affection _– his hand slid down my throat, my chest and my stomach. Then his hands came to my hips and he started swaying me.  
_Feels like no one else in the room but you _- my head and upper body was bent down, while his hands was around my waist. My elbow was bent up

_We can get down like there's no one around_ – I swayed my body left to right, our bodies somewhat grinding  
_We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin '_- When sang 'on' I turned around, so that Alex had a nice view of my back. I put my arms up and bent them, so that I could reach his neck. I wrapped my hand around his neck and part of his muscular shoulders gently.  
_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_ – I moved down, sliding my ass against his dick, and I felt him grow.  
_They keep watchin', keep watchin'_ - Stopped sliding against him, and turned around as I sang 'keep'  
_Feels like the crowd is sayin'_ – as I sang 'feels' I slid one of my hands down his chest. I heard him moan. When I looked into his eyes, they were full of desire.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_ – as I started singing the first 'gimme gimme' I walked forward, urging the crowed that had came up (most men) watching. Some were drooling over us- or well, me.  
_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_ – I turned around and walked back towards Alex, and lifted forearms up and with my fingers, I moved them back and forth, urging him to come closer. _  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
_  
_The center of attention_ – I reached him by now, mainly because he walked towards me a few steps. I put my right arm on his shoulder and swayed my ass left to right as I went down.  
_Even when they're up against the wall_ – When I sang the word 'Even' I quicly got up and put my body against his.  
_You got me in a crazy position_ – he slid his hand down from my waist, his right hand lifted one of my legs up while the other went to my inner thigh, and went a back up and almost touched my folds. My breath caught after I sang 'position,' because I wanted it. I was horny. He quickly set my leg down as I started singing.  
_If you're on a mission you got my permission_ – When I sang 'mission' and dramatically winked at him, he stuck his head in-between my breasts and started licking and kissing. A few men in the audience howled in excitement to see porn.

_We can get down like there's no one around_ – I turnd around and stared grinding our hips together  
_We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin', rockin'_ – we kept grinding our hips and there was more howling  
_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_ – I turned around started grinding against him in the front  
_They keep watchin', keep watchin' – _we kept grinding_  
Feels like the crowd is sayin'_ – I started walking forward

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_ – I was walking forward and looking out into the audience, bringing my forearms back up and moving my fingers back and forth urging the men to come up. No one did, just kept drooling and howling.  
_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more _– I was looking out into the audience but Alex came up behind me and started kissing my neck and nibbling my earlobe. His hands were on my waist. I took a step back, so that our bodies were closer together.

_I just can't control myself, oh!_ - He started nibbling my neck and his hand slid down, my upper chest, but as his hand came closer to my breasts, he spread his fingers and slid them down more slowly. More howling from the men in the audience.  
_They want more'_- I turned around, but my ass was near his arousal

_Well I'll give them more, ow!_ – I started banging my bum against him and he pinched it, and exactly at the time where the 'oh' is I said it. It was perfect timing.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_ – I walked forward as soon as he pinched me, I walked away from Alex, even though I knew he was following me like a puppy dog  
_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more _– Alex came up behind me and put his arms on my shoulder, which kept me in place, and started grinding. More howling.

Gimme more, gimme more – he slid his hands down on my side until they reached my waist  
Gimme more, gimme more babe – as I sang the second 'gimmie' his hands slid down to my private area and started rubbing there; I started swaying which was hard when all I wanted to do was let him take me now.  
(Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja)  
I just want more – I was more breathless than I should have been when I sang 'more.' I was still

Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme – he quit his little torcher there but went up to my ear, and slit one finger down my, slid down my throat to my collar bone  
Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme – slid from my collar bone to my chest  
(Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja)  
Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme – slid from my chest down to my breasts, his hand expanded again and slowed down as he reached there, then slid only one finger down until he touched my naval.  
Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme – he took the mic out of my hand as soon as I was done singing the last gimmie gimmie

_Bet you didn't see this one comin'_ – he walked forward, taking small steps  
The incredible Ligo  
The legendary Miss Melody Michaels – he turned around, which we were 2 yards apart. I began to walk forward  
And the unstoppable danja  
Ah, you gonna have to remove me  
'Cause I ain't goin' nowhere – he kissed me after he said 'nowhere'

The crowd cheered as we kissed, but I suddenly wanted to leave. Really, really bad.

**Eddie's POV**

I walked into Blue Moon. Lissa and Christian were supposed to meet me here with Mia in a right now, but it got delayed due to the fact that Dimitri's family was arriving to see him. I was happy for the guy, I was. But I still thought he is a blind fool. He pretty much told Lissa that he was going to willingly become her slave protector, because he thinks Lissa saved him. What an ass! He was taking Rose's job, not to mention Rose was the one that actually saved him. As I said, blinded fool!

I half thought that some of it is Lissa's fault, because she never stood up to Dimitri and told him where his loyalty should lie- with Rose.

Rose no doubt is broken hearted over it. I haven't seen her since Dimitri's soul had been restored, but I can only imagine what she is like. If she is anything like she was when Mason was killed, then I don't want to see her. It brings back to many memories. But mainly because the look on her face would be enough to drive me to kill the bastard.

Why are foreigners always asses?

I hope Mia does come. We had a thing before she left the Academy, and I wanted to see where it could lead. I like Mia…really like her. She is so beautiful and brave. How could someone miss that about her?

I shook my head at men in general. I started scanning the crowd, seeing if anyone was here-

A hot dhampire woman just walked in, getting every man's attention. Her outfit gave everyone a wonderful view of her plumb beasts-

Oh shit! It's Rose. I watched as she looked into the crowd, and suddenly a dhmapire man came up to her, one that is a regular here. He looked to be about twenty-two, twenty-three. He quickly got Rose's attention. She laughed and he lead her to the bar…

Oh man! This can't be good.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly called Lissa.

**Lissa's POV**

I just met Dimitri's family. I could see what Rose meant when Olena was the mother she never had. All of their luggage was in the back of the car.

"Oh, it is so nice to finally meet the famous Vasilisa Dragomir!" she said warmly, holding me at arms length after giving me a gentle hug. "Rose has told me so much about you. She said to us that you are a sister to her." She gave me a bigger smile when she said sister.

I gave her a smile in return. "We have known each other since Kindergarden, and have been best friends ever since. Her mother was never around, so my mother sort of took her in." I felt bitterness towards her mother, Janine. How on earth could you give someone like Rose up? It just wasn't right, and Rose needed authority and love in her life. Even though she still turned our alright in the end, I could still see the abandonment and hurt beneath her eyes when someone spoke of her mother. She tries hard to hide it, but when you know someone as well as Rose, it's nearly impossible not to see it.

"Speaking of Rose, where is she? I thought-"

My phone started going off. I got it out of my purse and saw it was Eddie. I rolled my eyes. _Impatient are we?_ I thought and I answered the phone.

"Hey Eddie-"

"Rose!" He said. His voice sounded worried.

"Is Rose okay?" I asked quickly and loudly. Worry leaking out of my voice. Everyone's face snapped in my direction, including Dimitri's.

"I don't know what is going on in that brain of her's, but she is getting drunk. She is on her third tequila shot. Get down here quickly!" he shouted.

I snapped my phone shut. And looked at everyone. "We have got to go." I said urgently. And I almost ran to the car.

Everyone quickly got into the SUV, though, the dhampires were more fit than us, so they all made it there faster than me and Christian. Dimitri got into the driver's seat and started the motor just as I opened the passenger door.

"Where is she?" He demanded as he sped down the runway's driveway at eighty mile an hour. I could see worry line his eyes. It touched my heart. I still does love Rose, even though he tries to hide it.

"To a nightclub called Blue Moon."

He quickly looked at me. "Is she in any danger, Princess?"

"For the last time, call me Lissa! And physically she is okay. But her vanity and career is on the line. She is getting wasted and fast. As far as how fast goes, knowing Rose, she has twenty guys buying her drinks."

That only made him press the gas down more. I looked at his face again, and he seemed disappointed in her. I wanted to say that I did the same thing when I lost Christian, but I kept my mouth shut. It wouldn't of changed his mind or feelings.

**Eddie's POV**

Where they hell are they? It's been five minutes and Rose is on her last tequila shot. They made small talk, but I knew Rose was getting ready for something that could be criminal.

As if I read her mind, she walked up to the DJ, ignoring glares from the other women- moroi women. I could read their expressions as though I could read their thoughts. _Slut_ was what they were metally and verbally calling her.

I balled my hands into fists. If they were men, I would gladly go over there and take them all on, No way do you have any right to call my friend a slut, especially since she risks her life for you every day.

I watched as Rose went back to that guy and almost kiss him. Then she went on the bar counter-

_Oh god! I can't watch this!_ I thought, but I couldn't look away from her, even if my life depended on it.

She started singing, and she sounded, amazingly, just like Britney Spears. I gulped as the guy started touching her.

LISSA HURRY UP! I metally shouted. I was so close to just jumping on that bar and telling her to stop and go home! To stop making a spectical of herself. She is so much better than that. She deserves someone so much better than that horn dog that is on that bar counter with her. I moved to the front of the building, not wanting to witness this anymore. Just as I moved there, though, it was halfway through the song and Dimitri, some other girl that appears to be around Mia's age, Christan and Lissa walked through the door.

I have never been so relieved to see them in all my life.

**Dimitri's POV**

"Viki, you are staying. You don't know Rose…she can be a handful!" I said as I parallel parked into a spot in Blue Moon's parking lot, closest to the entrance. The place was packed and from the music inside, Rose was definitely onto something.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I know Rose pretty well, besides, I owe her for saving your ass!"

"She didn't save me."

Grandmother snorted, clearly showing her disagreement. I turned back to Viki to make it final that she was staying, but Princess Vasilisa cut in.

"Viki comes. We haven't the time to argue." We all got out.

"Oh god!" Lissa said, and I took that as we are too late.

We walked up to the entrance and the security man stopped everyone else but me. "Sorry kids, need ID."

I looked at the punk straight in the eyes, sending him a message not to mess with me. I felt every muscle in my body tense to push him through the brick wall right beside him.

"They are with me. We are looking for a dhampire."

He moved aside, quickly. He mustn't be so tough. We all walked through and I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes quickly found Rose-

With another man touching her vary inappropriately. She was singing into a microphone, and is facing the audience. She had on a very, very skimpy outfit. The outfit made the man in me want to take her away and to a more private place and have my way with her!

But the way that slime piece of shit is touching her, made me want to tear him to pieces. Limb from limb, layer from layer!

"I'm so glad you guys are here. We need to get her out of here." Eddie said, coming up to us. I paid him no attention. Just Rose and that slime ball.

Though I had to admit, she had a sexy and gorgeous voice.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_ – Rose walked forward as soon as he pinched her, she walked away from Slime ball, even though she knew he was following her like a puppy dog  
_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more _– Slimmey came up behind Rose and put his arms on her shoulder, which kept her in place, and they started grinding. More howling.

The howling made my hands ball up into fists

_Gimme more, gimme more _– he slid his hands down on her side until they reached her waist  
_Gimme more, gimme more babe _– as Roza sang the second 'gimmie' his hands slid down to her private area and started rubbing there; she started swaying  
(Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja)  
I just want more – she was breathless when she sang 'more.' I could see desire in her eyes. My heart tore at that.

"Oh, my god!" Viki said. I couldn't see her face, but I knew they were wide-eyed.

"Oh god! Dimitri get her off of there! I can't watch this anymore!"

But I couldn't make my legs move. I just stood there and watched. But what got me moving his when he touched her chest and

_Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme_ – he quit rubbing her there to my horror, but went to her right ear, and slit one finger down her ear, down her throat to her collar bone  
_Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme_ – slid from her collar bone to her lushes chest. The perfect chest I have ever seen. I walked up and started pushing people away and giving them the death glare that Rose had unconsciously taught me. I feel like it was the first day at the academy with Rose again, all over. That Jesse kid really got under my skin. How I wish I could have had Rose back then. But I messed up. The lest I could do is get the wrong people away from her. And that is everyone at this club.

Including the kid that she was dirty dancing with. A part of wished it was me.

(Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja)  
_Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme_ – slid from her chest down to her breasts, his hand expanded again and slowed down as he reached there, then slid only one finger down until he touched her naval.  
_Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme_ – he took the mic out of her hand as soon as she was done singing the last gimmie gimmie

_Bet you didn't see this one comin'_ – he walked forward, taking small steps  
_The incredible Ligo_  
_The legendary Miss Melody Michaels_ – he turned around, which they were 2 yards apart. She began to walk forward. Wait- he doesn't even know her real name?  
_And the unstoppable danja_  
Ah, you gonna have to remove me  
'Cause I ain't goin' nowhere – he kissed her after he said 'nowhere.' It wasn't no sweet 'first date is all innocent' kiss. It was a 'let's get it on' kiss.

Rose broke the kiss and the guy's hand wrapped around her and he whispered something in her ear. She nodded and bend down to get her purse. The bold guy behind the counter looked up her dress, and so did Slime ball.

Slime ball got down and helped Rose. I would have gotten her, but I was at the end of the crowd. If she looked out, she would definitely see me, because of my six foot, seven height.

"Aww. Stay a while longer, Sugar." The DJ said, shouting into the mic.

Rose spoke into the mic. "No. I gotta get my think on." And she said it seductively. It made me disgusted. Though, her word were somewhat slurred. A part of my brain said that she made these decisions while she was sober, but I didn't want to believe that.


	2. Chapter 2 Simple or exotic leasures?

**Rose's POV**

Alex took my hand and I left the mic on the table. Anyone could use it now. I didn't care about it anymore. I had other things on my mind. Alex and I headed or the exit, but I felt as if someone was after me.

"Hey, what about my fruity drink?" I asked him

He stopped dead in his tracks and I almost bumped into him. "I will buy you one later."

I pouted, but I want a Lava Flow now! "Please," I leaned into him and nibbled on his earlobe, "I will make it worthwhile." I said as seductively as I could.

"Baby, you are driving me crazy! You wanted a one-night stand, and that is exactly what you will get." He hauled me over to the exit and we left the building.

**Dimitri's POV**

Damn! Damn! Damn! He is good. He saw me coming. I almost reached her through this crowd of horn dog, and he took of with her out the exit.

A couple minutes later, everyone met me at the exit.

"We saw." They all said in unison.

I looked at Christian and he was pale. "I think after that display, I'm going to be sick."

Usually Lissa would hit him, but she looked the same way, but she looked more worried for Rose than anything.

"Dimitri we need to find her."

"Why bother?" A new voice chimed in. Adrain.

"Do you know where she is? You are her boyfriend after all! And why the hell was she dirty dancing with another guy?" Lissa yelled at him in anger.

Anger flashed through his eyes. I have never seen him made before, but now…

"She left with Alex Monroe. He is head of guardian security for my Aunt. He uses women like he eats French fries. They go by fast."

Anger coursed through me and I grabbed him by the t-shirt. "Where is she?" I seemed to be asking that question a lot. "You're her boyfriend," the words were like poison coming out of my mouth. How I wished he wasn't! "Shouldn't you be with her?"

He laughed an evil laugh. "Rose and I are no longer together. I broke up with her a few hours ago. I came here for a drink…seemed like she had the same idea." And as if his voice got any darker, it did, he said "no one seems to be paying her much attention lightly, and everything is being pinned on her. She wanted to forget the pain she is in. The darkness is getting stronger and no one is here to help her through it." his eyes burned into me as if it is all my fault. "She wants you back, but you reject her! Why? She only wants you. She has already forgiven you for everything. Now she is thinking she isn't enough for _you_, so had become this…this escort!" He said the word escort with such vile hatred, that goose bumps spread down my spine.

"If you want to stop her, go ahead and try, but it's not going to do any good. She is gone. Spirit is going to take over her soon." His bitterness returned. "But it's not like you care or anything."

I wanted to punch him hard, and I was just about to do that, but what came out of his mouth just saved him from going into either a coma getting a really bad concussion.

"1025 Kelvin Street."

I let go and I was out of there before anyone could say anything. I felt everyone on my heels.

**Rose's POV.**

The drive wasn't at all long, as he had promised me. "I live right down the road." And he was right. We arrived to his house in less than five minutes. _A house here in Court,_ I thought. He must be really accomplished. I wondered what he does for a living-or who he guards. He had a nice truck too, a SIRRA truck.

He led me inside, but we never got far. He closed the door and pushed me down on the living room couch and started kissing my neck and collar bone. His hands came up to my shoulders and pulled the fabric down so that my whole chest was exposed. He went down and sucked one breast, while I took off his shirt. When that was off, I went for his belt and undid it. I quickly popped the button of his jeans and unzipped the zipper.

His hands went from my waist to the inside of the dress and ripped my panties off. And when I mean ripped, I mean the bastard ripped them in half! In the back of my mind, where it wasn't so Aphrodisiac, I was pissed. I liked those panties! They were black lace shorts.

I was vaguely aware of cars passing and coming. All I could think about was what I needed, and it was coming. I wasn't even drunk anymore, but my hormones were intoxicating my every thought.

He switched the other breast while one of his hands went down to my clit and he started rubbing. I moaned, and that seemed to encourage him so he stuck a few fingers in.

I moaned louder, and suddenly the door come off it's hinges and some guy walked on it, inviting himself in.

Alex got off me and tucked his dick, which somehow came out, back in his pants and turned to the intruder. A car's headlights were on and I couldn't see, because it was so bright.

"What the hell is-" The guy punched him so hard that he fell on the ground and was out cold. I slid my top back on as I noticed the guy turned his attention onto me. I quickly got up, pulling my dress down a little bit, and got into defense position.

That did little good, because he charged at me and picked me up as if I weight nothing and threw me over his shoulder.

I screamed bloody murder like there was no tomorrow. I then hit him on the spine as hard as I could. He went down on his knees, loosening his grip on me. My fee hit the floor and I pushed off of him, and was going to kick him in the groin when I noticed who it was.

Dimitri Belikov.

Hurt and rejection danced in my mind. I had to get out of here; away from him.

He looked me with such determination and anger that I almost ran away. But I remembered that I was in heels, and that this is Dimitri.

_Hello Rose! This is Dimitri we are talking about. The guy can get you no matter what, find you no matter what. Don't even try it._

But I did, kicking him in the nuts before it took off. It didn't matter that I was in heels, I took off like a bat out of hell and having tunnel vision as I went. I saw no one, heard no one as I thought and saw my only way out of my own personal hell.

How the hell did he find me? Why did he find me? Why does he even care? I kept thinking as I ran. But the mostly I thought, run, run, run as fast as you can. Don't let him get you.

I was breathing hard. I wasn't sure how far away from the house I was, but I soon heard footsteps…fast footsteps. Footsteps that were trying to get to me.

I started to panic.

No, don't panic. Keep going, just go faster. Push yourself Rose! I wasn't even sure where I was headed, but I soon saw my apartment in view.

To my surprise, I went faster, I just hoped that he couldn't run faster.

Stupid Rose, of course he can!

Shut up! I yelled at my brain.

I came up to the doors and swung them open and didn't even try to look for something to barricade the door with, mainly because I didn't have time. I would wait for the elevator, but again, I didn't have time. I ran up the stairs, two at a time. My room was on the fifth floor, which meant that I had to hold out my energy for give flights.

That wasn't going to happen, because I just ran five miles in high heels. I just reached the second flight when he caught my waist and brought me up to the platform. He pinned me against the wall, with my arms above my head.

I was breathing hard, and so was he. My chest heaved up and down, and sweat was breaking out everywhere; my thighs, my arms, armpits, forehead, everywhere.

"Stop," he had to stop talking and take a few breaths, then he continued to talk, "running from me." He was still breathing hard, and his chest heaved up and down. He looked into my eyes, but I looked away before I could comprehend what was in there. I was afraid. I didn't want to get my heart ripped out of my chest again.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I struggled out of his hold.

Wrong move. His hold only tightened, and he stepped into me, putting all his weight, or most of his weight, on my body. Having his body on mine, felt so normal and natural. I had missed that, and I wanted to cry. He had been ripped from me, and I couldn't have him! This was some sort of tease, and it hurt so much that it felt like a knife in my chest.

I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to be whole again. Hell, if having him back meant that I had to be responsible again, I would gladly take it. I wanted him back more than I wanted my next breath!

But that wasn't going to happen, and before I knew it, I started to cry.

My sobs were hard and violent and I so badly wanted someone, anyone, to hold me. My sobs turned into part cries part screams. It hurt so bad, having him hold me, but not actually hold me. God I miss him! I miss him so much.

His arms let go of my wrists, and for one painful moment that I thought it could kill me, I thought he was going to leave me there.

No.

Instead his arms encircled me, bringing me into an embrace. He started talking in Russian, which only made me cry harder as I remembered when he use to talk to me in his native tongue. I miss that about him too.

"Shh. Roza, it's okay. I am here." He said to me, in the gentlest and kindest tone I have ever heard him talk to anyone in."

I shook my head and pushed him off and away from me, forcing my cries to stop. "No. No you're not." I felt my tears still coming down, and whipped them away.

Then bolted up the stairs. Or well, that is what I would have liked to happen. He had me pinned against the wall before I took the second step.

His whole body weight was on me now, and his lips were so close to mine, that all it took was for me to lean in…

No. I was done. If he doesn't want me, then I will stay away. I've had enough rejection to last me two lifetimes.

"Let me go!" I yelled, but in a desperate, quiet and hurt tone, I added "please."

That seemed to ketch him off guard. I felt his shock and I used that to break free of his hold, but only on one hand. I took what I could get and went for his balls, but he was ready for that one. Apparently, he is a quick learner. But not fast enough. I head butted him, making both of us see stars, but I quickly pushed that aside and bolted for the stairs. I made it the three flights and through the stairs door to the hall. I ran to my room, pulling my key out as I ran.

_Come on! Come on! Quickly Rose, you can do it._ I encouraged myself.

I made it up to my door, unlocked it, opened it and walked in, but that was as far as I got. He came in like a tornado, and slammed the door shut, his duster swinging behind him like a cape.

He pinned me against the wall that was on the right near the door. My head hit the wall hard and I saw stars and the world spinned. I shook it away. He put all his weight on me, and his face was as close as it was last time.

"Let me go! I'm giving you what you want."

"What, what do I want?"

He yelled. I looked up at him and I covered my hurt up with anger.

"For me to leave you alone! But damn it, I can't do that if you are around. I'm trying to move on Dimitri, but when you are around, I can't seem to want to be with anyone else."

He leaned down in my ear and said softly and gently, as if he had thought about this every day, he said, "Then be with me."

Before I could do or say anything, he kissed me. His lips kissed mine, but his tongue soon licked my bottom one, asking for entrance. I granted him entrance and his arms slid down from my wrists to my waist. My fingers slid their way into his hair, pulling him closer to me.

His kept the kiss sweet and full of love. So much full of love that it made my heart bleed and sing at the same time. I couldn't do it anymore. He was probably drunk or just really horny and knew I would give it to him if he asked. So I did the hardest thing I could do.

I pushed him off of me and took a step back. He looked at me in shock, but he soon nodded and took my hand, as if he knew exactly what was going on with me.

He lifted my hand up to his lips. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Dimitri's POV.

"He's right." Lissa said quietly.

"Right about what?" I asked, trying very hard to keep my temper down. it wans't her fault that Adrian is a drunk and that the girl that you fell in love with and almost turned strigoi was dating him yesterday. Even though those two are over, I should haven't felt anything, but I did. I felt happy about that- extremely happy. But I was furious at the idea of Rose being with Slime ball. They had a good head start on me.

"Rose has forgiven you, Dimitri. Don't waist the time that you have been given back on loathing yourself. You love Rose, she loves you. Make the most of it! For god sakes, I'm tired of seeing my best friend in pain over this, and I am sure that you are too. So please, for me and her, tell her how you feel and what you want."

_I want to be with her!_ I yelled in my head. I pulled up to his house. "Stay in here." I yelled at them and turned on my headlights so the guy won't get a good look at me.

I went to the front and I heard Rose moan in pleasure once and again, but louder.

NO! I am the only one that can do that to her! I yelled. I took a step back and with all my anger, I kicked it in, breaking it off of its hinges. I looked in the living room, and saw Rose with her top off, and Alex's small dick about to go inside her. He looked up and looked back down, his eyes burning from the headlights of the SUV.

He tucked in that small dick of his, zipped and buttoned up his pants and turned to me, with anger on his face. I looked around the room as he did that and started to speak, but what caought my eye was Rose's black laced panties were on the ground and torn apart. What the hell! Did he use his teeth? "What's the hell is-" I punched him. His voice was annoying and that look of lust and anger just made my vision cloud over. He doesn't touch her. He doesn't deserve her. He's a player and Rose deserves so much better than him.

I looked over at Rose and she was already in a defensive position. I charged at her with all my strength and weight. She clearly wasn't ready for it. I threw her over my shoulder and relishing the way her body felt on me and I felt that feeling of oneness come back.

I have missed that.

I began to turn and she screamed blood murder.

I froze. Did I hurt her? I have never heard her scream like this before. I was going to ask, but she hit my spine so hard, I thought she broke it. It hurt so bad, it knocked the wind out of me and my grip on her faultered and I fell to my knees.

_She's gotten stronger._ I thought. Such a turn on, but damn! That hurt. She pulled back and looked at me and was taken back. Hurt. Pain. Shock. They all danced on her face and it tore my heart apart, knowing I was the cause.

I was opening my mouth to tell her that I was sorry, and that I was an idiot, but she kicked me in the nuts, sending me into a frenzy of pain.

"ooh!" I groaned in pain. That what a woman. I thought. A huge, sick part of me admired her. She is beautiful and dangerous. She is my kind of woman- my woman.

I got up after a moment of lying there in pain. I had to get to her. She is fast, and…oh! The pain! Every part of my dick was aching. Because she is so short and not as strong as men, she makes up for it for it in her legs, making her kicks and speed (if used correctly) deadly.

I sucked in the pain and ran after her. She couldn't go as fast as she could with heels on. And heels as big as those would definitely slow her down, and that is my advantage.

I quickly caught up to her, but she heard me and ran faster. I tried to run faster, but my balls still hurt from her kick and was unable to.

She went in her the building she as heading to and went up two flight of stairs before I caught her. I knew she was tiring out, and her pace was slowing down. I pinned her to the wall and she wouldn't look at me. She kept her eyes down.

"Stop," I had to stop talking, needing air, "running from me." The last two words were breathless and came out soft, but seconds later she started to struggle from my grip. That only made me hold her wrists more tightly and I stepped in closer to her, putting most of my weight on her. I had understemiated her before, which I was grateful for- she would have been dead and a strigoi by now.

Having her body on mine, felt so normal and natural. I had missed that, and I saw that she missed it too. Her eyes started filling up with tears. I wanted to hold her and tell her to stop running from me! I wanted to shake her and tell her to listen to me. I had been ripped from her, and I can only imagine the kind of pain she was enduring because of it. She truly loved me, and I could see it in her eyes.

For a few moments, I thought she was going to fight me. I was wrong. She started to cry in big painful sobs. My heart was heavy, but slightly confused. What if Adrian, was wrong? What if she was crying over losing him? Right now, I could care less. She needed someone.

You would think that after a few cries, she would have settled down, but no. Her sobs eventually turned into screams and the squeezed my heart, realizing what kind of cries she was making; the loss of a loved one. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to comfort her. I let go of her wrists and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into me. She put her arms around me, and held onto me so tightly, I thought she was going to rip my shirt, but I didn't care. She needed me. Probably as much as I needed her. I was a fool not to talk to her after I was restored. She needed to know that.

I started talking to her in Russian, knowing she would find it comforting. "It's alright, my sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. I am here for you." I told her. "I won't ever leave you again."

"Shh. Roza, it's okay. I am here." I told her in English in a gentle and kind tone. I haven't called her Roza in so long, and meant the feelings that I felt behind the word. Calling her Roza is one way out of a thousand ways that I could tell her how much I love her and how much I care.

She surprised me though, when I felt her shake her head and pull away from me. Her cries had immediately died down, but they were forced. She looked at me with nothing but hurt in her eyes, and it about killed me. It made my heart break and I wanted to make that hurt face of hers go away.

"No. No you're not." She cried in a broken voice. I swallowed hard. How do I tell her that I am?

Then I saw her muscles tense up to run. She managed one step by no more. I had her pinned against the wall before she could take that second step away from me. Her running away from me makes me think of her walking out on me. And that hurt a lot. That emptiness that I had when she was distancing herself from me after her friend Mason's death and when she was dealing with spirit darkness, was coming back up, and I hated it. I wanted her close to me. I wanted her close and to never be out of my sight.

My whole body weight was on her now. I was barely aware of my lips being so close to hers. All it took was for one of us to lean in…

And I was going to be the one. She needs to see that I am back and I wanted her back.

Before I could make a move she opened her mouth. "Let me go!" She yelled, but in a desperate, quiet and hurt tone, then added "please."

I wasn't surprised at her telling me to let her go, but like that was going to happen. What caught me off guard was her plea. In all the time I have known her, she has never truly pleaded for someone to do something, let alone in a desperate and aching tone.

However, in that moment, she took my hesitation and used it against me. I felt her wrists tug free from my hand and I knew exactly where she was going to it me. I stopped her by the time she was halfway down to my lower body, but I wasn't ready for what she was going to do next.

She head butted me. If I was seeing stars, I knew she was, but I got the blunt of the bit and wasn't prepared for it. She was, and I heard her footsteps and heels quickly move quickly up the stairs. I shook it off and headed for her, but my pace was slower than normal because I was still seeing starts.

_What a woman_, I thought again tonight.

I wasn't sure what floor or what room she was staying in, so it was important that I stayed close to her. I quickened my pace. She was a flight ahead of me, but if I took three at a time, I could easily ketch up to her.

She went up three flights and through the stairs door to the hall. When she was in the hall, I booked it to her. She was a very fast runner period; in heels or not.

_Wait Dimitri, let her get at least one foot in the door. Then get in and shut it. Talk sense into her._

She made it up to her door, unlocked it, opened it and walked in, but that was as far as I would let her go. I came in like still running, and slammed the door shut, my duster swinging behind me like a cape. It reminded me of those western movies I use to watch. I would love to watch them with Rose, see what her smart comments would be.

I pinned her against the wall that was on the right near the door. I didn't mean for her head hit the wall hard, but I knew she was seeing stars. I swore in Russian under my breath as she shook it away. I still put all my weight on her; my face was as close as it was last time. I wasn't making any mistakes this time. She was going to hear me out.

"Let me go! I'm giving you what you want." She yelled, looking away from me.

"What, what do I want?" I asked her. It came out a little bit rougher than I intended because I was breathing so hard.

She looked up at me and I could tell she was covering up her hurt with anger. I couldn't blame her.

"For me to leave you alone! But damn it, I can't do that if you are around. I'm trying to move on Dimitri, but when you are around, I can't seem to want to be with anyone else."

I had thought about doing this every since we were in the Academy, and I was going to do it now. I leaned down in her ear and said softly and gently I said "Then be with me."

Before she could do or say anything, I kissed her. My lips kissed hers, but I wanted more. My tongue slid against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She eagerly granted me entrance. I suddenly wanted to hold her, and my hands immediately slid down from her wrists to her waist. She brought her fingers to my head her fingers slid their way into my hair, pulling me closer to her.

I kept the kiss sweet and full of love, even though I wanted more. But I wanted her to know how much I love her. Moments passed and I wasn't stopping. All this time, it was usually me that stopped the heated moments, but Rose was the one who stopped it.

She pushed me off me and took a step back. I was shocked she did that. I am so use to her being the one who was angry when I stopped, and I was angry she stopped, but I quickly understood why. She needed explanations, but most importantly, she needed an apology.

But not just any apology; I need to grovel at her feet- well, so to speak. I had vanity, and I wasn't going to beg her to take me back. I will ask an plead that she would take me back, but I wasn't going to push her, not when I know that I had hurt her.

So I decided would start with the apology. I lifted her hand up to my lips and spoke. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

I could tell she was bracing herself for another rejection. I half expected her to be confused, but she was far from it, and Roza is far from blind and stupid. It was pitiful of me to have expected anything else of her actions.

"Dimitri," she spoke my name. Usually when she says my name it sounded sweet and like a loveaby. But the way she said my name now, sounded strangled. "Don't say anything." Her voice got firmer. "I know what you are going to say, and I have had enough rejection to last me a lifetime. Save yourself the time and energy and just walk away. I get the picture, so stop chasing me to tell me to leave you along-"

I kissed her. She has no idea what she is talking about! I would be hell bound before I tell her to leave me. I would be clinically insane to tell her to leave me alone. Not only does she have a rockin' body, but her humor, her little quips- I live for those- her smile, her laugh, her teasing…everything! God, who wouldn't want her? She is perfect.

She tried to break the kiss, but she gave in and kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck as I pulled her closer to me.

I pulled back and ran a few fingers in her silky hair. God how I love her hair. "Don't interrupt me, please." I didn't give her a chance to show me that acknowledged me, because I spoke. "I never meant to hurt you, but I needed time to heal-"

"And I wanted to help you."

"Roza, I almost killed you."

She snorted. "You didn't kill me," but I heard her unspoken words as I always did. _Didn't kill me physically, just spiritually and emotionally._

"Yes I did, and you have to be in my shoes to understand what is going on in my head. Rose, I killed hundreds of people, and not one thing will make it right or would allow me to redo what I have done. But what astonished me," I quickly reworded what I said, them not being perfect enough for my speech to her, "what sickened me, is that I almost turned you, that I wanted to turn you!" Bile started rising in my throat at the thought of me turning Roza into one of _them_. It was horrible enough that I was one of them, but if I turned her, I knew that as soon as I was restored I would have committed suicide. I would have never of forgiven myself for turning her into one of those monsters.

"How you want to be with me is beyond me-"

"How could I not want to be with you, Dimitri? I would be crazy not to!" To my utmost shock, she kissed me. It was another sweet kiss. Then against my lips she spoke. "I love you."

I had lost it all there. Those words just opened the doors that I have been having a hard time keeping closed. She is the only one that could do this to me. The only one that has the power God to work miracles, that could really speak to my heart. It amazes me sometimes; on how much she can affect me, both in heart and soul, and mind and body. She truly is a miracle worker, and I have missed seeing how she can work out many types of problems and make them better than they were before.

As we kissed, I told her "I," another kiss. "Love," another kiss. "You." Another kiss. Our tongues danced together, and wanted more. I wanted to show her how much I loved and wanted her. I pulled back.

No. She needed to hear it first, not be shown. Not yet. I cupped her face in my hands. "Roza, you need to hear this, and please, listen to me. You deserve an explanation."

Rose's POV

I was confused. I don't need any explanation. After what he has been through, he doesn't have to explain anything. All the guilt that he must have been feeling, what he still must be feeling is heavy, even overpowering at times.

I shook my head. "No, you don't have to explain anything to me. You are here," I placed my hands on his chest and slid them down, loving the feeling of warmth and aliveness. It was missing when he was strigoi, now it's back and I couldn't have enough. I needed him like a drug-addic needs drugs.

It was his turn to shake his head. "You need to hear what I have to say. You out of anyone needs this explanation."

He looked in my eyes and I in his. They held so much sorrow, yet so much love. I shook my head so that his hands fell from my face. I put my hand on his cheek and looked at his eyes.

"Dimitri, don't feel bad, okay? Don't look at me like that, with those sad eyes. It wasn't you at all. Your spirit was trapped and your consciousness was twisted by evil. You had no say in what you were doing. You wouldn't help yourself. It wasn't you, please believe that."

"I know now, but at first, I thought it was me. Like you said before, a part of me doesn't want to follow the rules."

I gave him a half smile. "That's the cowboy part of you, Comrade. But you would never hurt anyone, unless if they were someone like bank robbers."

He laughed, though it sounded shaky. This was a delicate topic after all. He put his hand back on my hip and rubbed. "I love you, Roza." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. "I never stopped and had lied to you in the chapel."

I swallowed hard, the memories of the chapel came flowing back like an immediate allergic reaction to a bee sting. It hurt and I felt swollen inside.

"Why?" My voice sounded stiff.

He looked at me lovingly, and brushed my hair back from my face. "Because I still blamed myself over what had happened."

I looked down. "Don't." My heart still bled of what he said in the chapel. Even though he said that he loves me now, it still doesn't take away the stinging of the words. I wished he wouldn't have said that.

He put his index and middle finger under my chin and tilted my face up so that we were in each other gazes.

"I didn't mean a word of it, Roza." He said, knowing what I was thinking.

I averted my gaze. "Okay."

"No, not okay." He kissed me again, more passionately then the last three times and I quickly became weak in the knees. If his arm wasn't around my waist, I would have fallen over. I responded, wanting more of him. He lifted m up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck, not breaking the kiss.

He walked over to the bed and gently and slowly laid me down. He hovered over me and I took his shirt off, then went straight for his belt and button. Dimitri was much slower though, making it sweet. He kissed my neck and went across my collar bone, causing me to shiver in delight. His lips traveled down the middle of my chest, which made me pause at his pants, just as I unzipped them. His hands came up to my shoulders as his lips grazed my left breast.

I moaned and his hands slid the dress off my shoulders so that it now hung down and my whole upper body was exposed. He bent his head down and started sucking on one of my nipples, and is right hand went up my left thigh, causing me to shiver.

I flipped us, so that I was hovering over him, he gave me an amused smile and I smiled in delight. I was practically sitting on him, but I had to lean up to capture his lips.

Both of his hands came to my hips and started pulling the dress up slowly. I moaned at the feel of his hands as he kept going up. When the dress disappeared, his gaze roamed my body.

"Beautiful." He said, and I blushed. He leaned up and I took that as a sign to lean down and kiss him, and I did just that, but he was sneaky and flipped me. I let out a small excited scream and he laughed at that. His laugh made my heart swell.

Dimitri hovered over me now, and I lifted my lets up to his hips and inched them down. Dimitri is a man, and men don't wear skinny jeans! His jeans were a little bit lose, but weren't tight, so they slid down when I added pressure. As I slid them down, he moaned. I smiled against his lips.

"I love you." I said.

He pulled back and looked at me. "I love you," he grazed his lips over my jaw and cheekbone, "more than you know."

In a way, that was asking for a Rose Hathaway quip and that is exactly what came out of my mouth. "Then show me."

His lips traveled down until he reached my clit. He laid kisses on it, but he wasn't satisfied with that. He went down and started licking inside me, mimicking sex.

I don't believed I have ever moaned so loud in my life.

"Dimitri." I groaned.

His hand slid up a little bit to my hips and positioned me upwards. He entered me slowly, being careful not to hurt me.

It stung at first, because I haven't done it since him. Moments later though, he quickened his pace, letting go. I looked into his eyes and I could see how much he loves me, and his desire. I flipped us over, so that I was on top, and wow!

Going from this positioned made him seem longer, larger. I moaned, but didn't move, I had to get use to it. But it wasn't long until we moved in sync.

When it was done, I laid back with him still inside of me. I didn't dare let him move away. He wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same.

"I'm going to do that every night until you tell me to stop." He said breathlessly.

I laughed. "You better, or I will never forgive you."

He kissed me sweetly, and for the first time in my life, I felt bliss and completely whole. He was going to stay with me because he loved me. And I was holding onto him for dear life. I will never let go of him.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3 The Belikovs

**I had planned to end it on the last chapter (Ch. 2) but most of my reviewers have demanded that I make a chapter with the return of the Belikov's. And I thought they were right, I did leave a few loose ends. So, I apologize for that. Enjoy this chapter. Sorry it is short, but this is the final chapter on this short story, so enjoy. **

I woke up to the feeling of someone watching me. I opened my eyes and sure enough, someone was watching me.

Dimitri.

I smiled at him as I thought of his name. He smiled back me with that rare and beautiful smile of his. God, I love his smile. I was using his chest as a pillow; his head leaned up against the headboard of the bed, gazing down at me with nothing but love dancing in his eyes. Love that made my heart swell.

He leaned down and kissed me. It was the perfect kiss after sex, sweet, slow and passionate. His tongue danced with mine in sync, and wasn't going for dominance, just showing love. I moaned and broke away.

"Any more of that, Comrade, and I will have my way with you." I said half serious, half teasing.

He laughed while his hand stroking my hip. "I wouldn't mind."

I gave him a seductive look, with a half smile. One hand slid down his chest and-

_Knock, knock, knock._

At the same time, both of our heads turned towards the door. I didn't make a move to get up and neither did he.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" A voice said dangerously.

I gulped and looked at Dimitri. His lips were pursed tightly and his eyes were determined.

"I will protect you." I said to him with a wink.

He gave me a half smile. "I can hold my own, Roza."

I rolled my eyes. "Not against us Hathaway's."

"Rosemarie, I hear you in there. Along with _him_." The voice said dangerously.

I gulped again and Dimitri laughed. "Don't worry, I will protect you." He said, slamming my own words in my face. I rolled my eyes and got up to get dressed. I have no need to hurry up and answer the door. She can just wait.

I was dressed in two minutes, while Dimitri was dressed in under thirty seconds. I don't see why he was in such a rush. It was only _her_; only someone who is going to be rash about something incredibly stupid.

We stood near the door and looked each other over, making sure we looked appropriate. I got dressed in my regular jeans, while he had to use his clothes from yesterday. When we met each other's gaze, we nodded and I went to answer the door, while he slung his arm around my waist.

Dimitri and I stood side by side, while the woman's hair in the doorway was as red- and her face was as red as her hair- as a flame. Her red hair was like a wild fire- everywhere. Her hair's volume was thick, making it bushy. She looked like she was about to have cardiac arrest from all the anger she was showing on her face. Her hands were balled up at her sides, her feet shoulder width apart, and her eyes so fuming, they made her look like a demon from hell.

Ha- that's funny, because that is what she is; a demon from hell.

"Rosemarie, as your mother, I have the right to tell you that I am extremely disappointed in you." Yeah, I really don't care if you are disappointed in me or not. "Do you have any idea how much of a special you made in that nightclub last night?" She looked like her whistle was about to blow. I think I would gladly pull the handle.

So, to pull that ridiculously easy handle, I shrugged. "Nah."

Her eyes widened. "Think of your future!" The whistle blew.

I laughed in disbelief. "I think my future went down the drain when Lissa and I broke out of the academy."

"You make it sound like it was a prison." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"At the time it was!" I said deadpan. Didn't she ever read my records? She should have at least followed up on me with that.

"Don't change the subject! I can't believe you did that, making a spectacle of yourself that way!"

"I wasn't changing the subject, you were. And as for believing," I shrugged again. "You obviously don't know me. I'm a wild one, Guardian Hathaway."

"You are eighteen-"

Oh, no! You are not telling I am supposed to be all grown up now. "Exactly! And that is why I need to have some fun. I am young, and I need am entitled to live a little bit before someone's life is on my hands. I _need_ to live a little bit."

"But like that?"

I sighed. "I was going through a hard time mother, not that you would know what I mean by that, but I had issues and I worked them out- not in the right way, but I worked them out."

"Obviously it wasn't right. Moroi are already spreading rumors about you and Alex Monroe."

I gave her a dry laugh. "Mom, it's me. Since when have people _not_ spread rumors about me?"

"And since when have you had respect for yourself?"

Ouch. I flinched; maybe she had a point there. I do have respect for myself. And yeah, last night, it flew out the window, but come on! I was hurting.

She sighed and looked at Dimitri with great respect. "I hope all is well with your family."

He nodded, his guardian mask that had went up when the door opened, had slipped off and was replaced with a kind smile

Okay… what is with that? Do Dimitri and my mother have some sort of alliance? I shook my head. _Later_, I told myself, later.

"Your younger sister has been asking for you."

Dimitri nodded.

Mom went to turn away, but looked at Dimitri, then at me. "Viktroia wants to know what was going on with you," she looked at me with a frown. I looked down; maybe I do care about what she thinks about me. But why should I? She is hardly ever there. "Babushka is demanding an explanation on where you two have been." This time, my mother smiled- and it was more of a smirk that says 'I have a secret, and I know what you two have been up to.'

I was startled at the mention of Dimitri's family. They are here; since when did this happen? I turned my head towards Dimitri. "You're family is here?" I asked.

He nodded. "They just arrive before Eddie found you and contacted Lissa."

My cheeks headed up. Eddie saw me. "Oh." I said. So who else saw? I was too humiliated to ask.

"I suggest you get there soon, Guardian Belikov." She turned and walked down the hallway.

I couldn't help but let a small smile come to my lips as watched her walk away. She trusted that Dimitri is back to normal. Somehow, I liked her more.

Dimitri ushered me out, grabbing my key to my room on the way. "I am going to introduce you to my family."

I was about to tell him that I already knew his family, but then I realized that saying that would ruin a perfectly good family reunion, so I kept my mouth shut.

He came up beside me, as he shut the door. He took my hand and guided me to where his family is. He smiled as we walked. Someone seemed pretty excited. His smiled was contagious…

Until reality hit home; if Viktoria saw, then who did she tell?

"I doubt my family knows."

I gave Dimitri a dry look. "Humor me."

He stopped walking and kissed my lips. He didn't lift his head as he spoke. "How about I kiss you."

I smiled against his lips, then said "I could let you do that."

He chuckled lightly, then ran his fingers down the side of my face. "I love you." He said to me, gazing in my eyes. I guess Dimitri was just full of love today.

I smiled. "I love you."

We gazed at each other, enjoying this moment. Seconds later, Dimitri, as always, ruined the moment. "Let's go."

I sighed. "Okay."

We walked up to a condo, a few miles away from my apartment building. "Dimitri, how in the world-"

He laughed. "It's Lissa's. Well, it was her parents. She wasn't using it, so she decided to let my family stay there."

I smiled, and was grateful to Lissa. "That was generous of her."

He nodded in agreement. "She is the nicest person I have ever met."

We walked up a couple flights of stairs to where the condo was at.

When we got there, you could tell it belonged to the Dragomire's, because it had the symbol of a green dragon on the green and white stained glass door. We- well, I- knocked on the door. I heard feet shuffling behind the door, then finally the door unlocked and there stood Yeva.

And she was smiling at me.

"Well, about damn time, lazy kids! Come on in!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

Well, that was unexpected. But nevertheless, I hugged her back. "I've missed you too, Yeva. It looks like you are doing well."

She pulled back and snorted. "I may be old, Rose, but age is nothing but a dumb number." Then she looked at her grandson with joyful eyes. "Glad you finally seen the light. You brought our newest member of the family home!"

Dimitri and I laughed.

"Mom, who is at-" Olena came into view, and cut off mid sentence when she saw me. "Rose." She said warmly, opening her arms up to me as I walked to her. I embraced her, so, so glad to see her again.

I have missed her so much. It had felt like years since I have seen her. She is taller than me, so she had to crouch down a little bit to hug me. I can see where Dimitri get his height from- not to mention his devastating good looks. Dimitri looked so much like Olena, it was almost scary. However, Dimitri has Yeva's eyes- either her's or his father's. But I wasn't about to bring that up!

"It is wonderful to see you again, Olena. I have missed you."

She laughed. "I bet your hungry."

"Well, I have missed your outstanding good cooking."

She- along with many other's laughed at me. I broke the hug and looked around to see that the whole gang was here- including Eddie.

I didn't back down though. I needed to be wild- even though I went at it in the wrong direction. I shouldn't have gone for a sexual image. I smiled at him shyly, and he knew why instantly; he just laughed.

"Forget about it Rose, you will get more crap from the guardians and moroi later."

I sighed. "Well, it's a good think I have invested in a punching bag."

Everyone laughed.

"You also have me." Dimitri said.

"I'm not going to be punching you."

He gave me a wicked smile. "No, but we can spar whenever you have the urge to rip someone's throat out."

I smiled. "Okay. Sounds goo-." I was knocked down on the ground, with my breath knocked out of me. I fell on the ground with a thud, and with an 'oouh.'

Lissa laughed, along with everyone else. "Rose!" Viktoria yelled, wrapping her arms around my upper waist. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch-"

"Viktoria." Olena warned, but Viktoria ignored her and went on.

"- I should have listened to you. I'm sorry for being so rude. You are a part of our family, I was just so hurt and angry. Hurt at Roland, and angry at you because you were right." She had to stop to take a breath. "Please forgive me for being such a bit- I mean brat." Viktoria said, correcting herself when she saw the glare that came from Yeva, Olena and Dimitri.

I suppressed a smile when I watched Dimitri glare at her- a loving glare. It wasn't cold at all. "There is no need for forgiveness, Viktoria. I would have felt and acted the same way." I leaned up and kissed her forehead to show her that I am serious, and I had truly forgiven her.

She smiled. "You truly are an angel Rose."

I tried not to smile, but my lips ended up twitching, and then busted up laughing. "Don't be ridiculous."

She frowned. "I'm not."

My laughter died down and I just smiled at her. "I only show you guys my good side."

She snorted. "That is because we are the good guys."

Dimitri helped Viktoria off of me, and helped me up with one hand, then snaked that arm, that he extended to me, around my waist. Olena glanced at us, and smiled.

And when I mean smiled, she _smiled_, showing all her pearly white teeth. She came up to us and put her arms around both of us, giving us both a hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"As am I." A male voice, coming in the door. Olena dropped her arms and we all turned to the door.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Ibrahim." Yeva said, disapproving that he was late.

He put his hands up in a cautious gesture. "I'm sorry-"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want to hear it. Just sit your highny down so we can all heat."

"Food?" I said loudly.

Abe gave me a wide smile, while everyone bursted out laughing, including Yeva.

"Come on child," she said to me with a smile, "we are having a family dinner together."

We walked into the dining room- and it was an actual room. There was a huge cherry oak table, that sat everyone that was in the condo at the table. And on the table was a huge turkey and ham- honey ham. There was Yeva's famous garlic mashed potatoes, green beans, phelemi, corn and the cob, and my personal favorite black bread.

This was going to be the best dinner in the history of the world. I looked at Dimitri right before we entered the room. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"My life is perfect now." I said, as I pulled away from the short languid kiss.

Dimitri pulled away a little bit, but only enough to look me in my eyes. "As mine is. I love you, Roza."

My right hand stroked his cheek, but my eyes stayed on his. "I love you, Dimitri."

He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. "Let's eat dinner."

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! If you like how I made this short story, then check out my first story, called **_**Last Sacrifice**_**. It currently has 35 chapters. I have been given a lot of praises for my ideas and how well I have written it. Thanks again**

**Rose **


End file.
